


Building Castles In The Sky

by ilovemyalpaca



Series: 2 Broken Boys and a Baby makes 3 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Domestic Kink, F/M, Fluff, Jackson has a kid, M/M, it only starts angsty, more tags as I need them, no really, slight lydia bashing, trigger warning: talk of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Jackson expected to come of his senior year, he didn't expect to become a single dad. And yet, it's one of the most fulfilling things he's ever done. Also, frustrating. Because 4 am bottles and diaper changes are fucking awful. But he's not technically alone because it's an alpha's duty to take care of his pack. Jackson just has to remind himself not to fall in love with the guy that's kind of great with his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Two things I need to cover right here at the beginning:  
> 1\. Lydia is pretty much my favorite character on this show. I only painted her in a bad light because it was necessary for plot and it's only in the first chapter.  
> 2\. The mentions of abortion do not reflect my personal views and I hope they don't trigger anyone.

"Look. The way I see it, this is your fault anyways. Wrap before you tap, Jack." 

The blonde teen looked at Lydia with disbelief. Little miss perfect who demanded everything and wanted it immediately had been the one to tell him not to worry about it. She'd even promised that she was on birth control and that everything would be fine as long as he just 'got the fuck in her like yesterday.' Of course, he'd been all too happy to oblige and now they were here. With her blaming him because she was pregnant and him falling to pieces on the inside over the entire situation. Outwardly, he kept the emotions to frustrated and angry and didn't show her just how scared he was of all this. 

"Are you kidding me right now? This is MY fault? Geez, Lyds." Jackson rubbed his hand down his face in frustration and glared over at his girlfriend. "What are we going to do?"

 

The look she gave him was one he hated. She was very good at making him feel like he wasn't good enough and this expression spoke of how stupid she thought he was. "What do you mean we? I have big plans for my life, Jackson. I'm going to go to college and marry someone with loads of money and make a name for myself in the world of math and high society. Having a baby in at the end of high school is not a part of that."

She didn't have to say it for him to know that he wasn't a part of those plans either. He'd been a tool for popularity and someone she thought she could mold into the perfect boyfriend until she moved on to bigger things. Somehow, him being a werewolf wasn't even a plus in her eyes. Just another weird thing about him that made her think she could do better. He grit his teeth at the implication she left behind in that last sentence. 

"So what? You're just going to get an abortion?"

"Yes. If I go tomorrow, it can be done without an actual surgery and I'll be as good as new in a week."

Jackson took a minute to fight through the panic rising up in him. He couldn't quite explain it but between his own issues with his past and his parents, and his wolf's protective side, he couldn't stand the thought of her aborting their baby. She may not care about it, or him, but he couldn't just let it go like that. It was a piece of him. His heart rate was climbing and he was searching his mind for a way to convince her not to. Jackson looked up at her with wide eyes. 

"What? No, you can't... This is my baby too."

That was the wrong thing to say apparently because she raised her brows and gave him her best bitch face. 

"Um... my body. I say no." 

Jackson licked his lips and tried to calm himself. He could feel the wolf scratching at the surface, wanting to make her submit and keep his child. He knew good and well that it wouldn't work. She had a mind of her own and she had no ties to him or his pack. She wasn't a wolf. So he took a deep breath, latched onto an idea and hoped it would work. 

"Hey. Look. You want to go to New York, right? And your parents refuse to pay for the trip out there because they think you're immature or whatever, right?" He'd been halfway paying attention during her rant last week and it seemed it was paying off. "I'll pay for it. Just... keep the baby. Or really, have the baby and then you can leave it with me and never look back. Don't abort it and the money is yours. I'll buy your plane ticket or train ticket or whatever the fuck you want."

He hoped she agreed and he bit his bottom lip, waiting. For a moment, she looked at him shrewdly and then her eyes softened a little. Maybe she wasn't as heartless a bitch as she acted or maybe she just wanted the money that badly. He wasn't going to question her reasons. All he knew was that when she waited a moment more and then nodded, his heart leapt. For once, something in his life felt right. And maybe he'd screwed up with this. But didn't some of the most beautiful things come from the most terrible mistakes? He leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek only for her to glare and shake her head. 

"Uh-uh. Don't think for a second we're going to be some happy family, Jackson. As soon as I pop this kid out for you, I'm headed to New York City and my future. You're staying here and playing Mr Mom with your creation." 

The words struck home for a minute, torn between the realization that yes, he really had created this life. Not all on his own but he had. But also that he was a werewolf. The child could easily carry the gene or so he thought. He'd have to bring it up to Derek. He winced at the thought of telling his Alpha about the problem and shook his head. Yeah, okay. He could do this. He would do this. So that his kid would never have to wonder where his Dad was at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this updated much earlier but I was looking for a beta and then upon finding one, had to wait for her to finish it. Seeing as she still has not, I'm just posting it. Any mistakes are my own and the edited version may be uploaded at a later date.

Jackson groaned and rolled onto his stomach, hand flopping out to grab at his phone and check the time. 4 am. Right on schedule. He dropped the device back onto the nightstand with a clatter and shifted himself out of his bed, following the wailing to the room across the hall. When he'd found out that Lydia was pregnant and he'd started getting everything together for the arrival of the new baby, Jackson had wanted to put the infant in his own room. That idea was quickly shot down by the pack members that had been around babies before. They'd both need their space with the amount of time they'd be spending together. Plus the transition would be easier when the baby started sleeping all night. No need to move him to a different room. Now it had been almost a month and Jackson was eternally grateful to the powers that be for every second of sleep he actually got before Noah started crying. Everything that was needed for the night feeding was in the nursery already, including the bottle warmer and he clicked it on before continuing over to the crib. For a moment, he just rested his hands on the solid dark cherry wood and watched his son. His features were defining themselves more every day and the werewolf couldn't help checking for signs of himself and Lydia. There. He had his nose. One that was scrunched up adorably as he cried. A deep inhale let Jackson know that he'd need changing too and that might as well be done while he waited on the bottle, even though it was likely to make him scream louder. Noah didn't like getting his diaper changed, regardless of the end result being more pleasant than the beginning state of being. Jackson reached for the supplies and began the process, wincing when the volume went up a bit.

"Shhh. It'll all be over soon. Nothing to cry about. Just Daddy."

"You sure that's not reason enough?"

Jackson turned to glance over his shoulder and noticed Derek standing in the doorway. He must have come by to check on the baby when his crying changed. It was kinda sweet and Jackson pretended the skip in his heartbeat was from being surprised. 

"Derek. Sorry, I didn't notice you were there. Between the crying and the diaper, my senses were..." Jackson trailed off in slight embarrassment. Great job. Make yourself look weak in front of your alpha. He shrugged and turned back to the baby, pushing the tape on the diaper closed and shifting him to pick him up. "Shhhshhhshh. Daddy's got you." He whispered into the soft hairs on the side of his head. He disposed of the diaper, thankful when the wails faded to small whimpers. Derek was still standing there, barechested and sleep rumpled. It was a good look on him. "Sorry we woke you. He's fine though. Just hungry. You can go back to bed." 

The beta grabbed the bottle, testing the warmth and then seating himself in the rocker. Noah gurgled hungrily as he caught sight of the bottle and Jackson smiled, pushing the nipple past his lips. He watched with satisfaction as the other started nursing, eyes drifting closed. It was precious and he was a bit caught up in it so he was surprised when he looked up and found his Alpha still in the doorway. The werewolf had a soft look in his eyes that was directed at Noah and Jackson's smile turned up just a bit more. Derek tried to stay away from the baby as much as possible, for reasons that none of them really understood. He acted indifferent, kept his distance, and had yet to even hold him, though he'd been fully supportive of Jackson's decision early on in the pregnancy and had insisted that the child was pack because he was born into it. But he didn't treat him like the rest of the pack. 

Jackson had a theory that he did things differently with him. Several times, Jackson had caught him out. Derek made sure the other betas handled him with care, bought "anonymous" clothes that always carried his scent, and did little things like washing the dirty bottles. Though when Jackson had mentioned it, Derek had complained that the formula smell was bothering him and no one else was around. Curiosity was an evil thing and Jackson tended to stay away and leave the cat killing to Stilinski but this was almost too much. He stood, setting the empty bottle down and burping his son in a move that was practically natural to him. He'd taken to fatherhood much better than he had wolfhood. He crossed the room to the still silent alpha and held out the baby toward him. 

"If you're going to stand there, you can be useful. Hold him while I clean up in here." His eyes watched carefully for a reaction of some kind and he wasn't disappointed. A small look of surprise followed by apprehension flashed before he schooled his face back to stoicism. 

"You can just put him back in the crib." 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "He's not asleep yet. You want him to start screaming again? Isaac and Boyd have school tomorrow." He quirked his eyebrows challengingly and waited. After a moment, Derek frowned and reached out to take him. At first, he held him at arms length, eyes worried and darting across the baby's face. When Noah only blinked at him sleepily, Derek pulled him closer. Jackson watched with complete amazement as Derek cradled him in his arms and gave a tiny, content smile. 

"Were you seriously afraid of holding him because you thought he wouldn't like you?" He was a bit incredulous but he had to ask. Derek eyes flashed up to him, before looking back down. 

"Not exactly. I.. I didn't want to upset him if I... did something wrong." He looked pained to admit it and his voice was quiet when he said it but it was admitted and Jackson was pleased that he was the one that got to hear it. 

"Oh thank god. Stilinski had a theory that it had to do with pack hierarchy and that the alpha couldn't touch a baby or scent them unless the beta parent presented them, Lion King style." 

Derek rolled his eyes at that and walked across the room to sit down in the rocker. Jackson only waited a second before he started straightening the room, eyes on the two of them nearly constantly. Derek seemed to have been worrying for nothing because Noah was asleep almost instantly. It filled him with warmth and a sense of pack to see his alpha caring for his child and the two of them content as could be together. He must have made a noise of some sort because Derek's eyes snapped up from where he'd been watching the baby. 

"What?"

Jackson startled and then brushed it off. "Nothing. Just... I don't know. You're almost...cute. I knew you had a soft side in there somewhere." The glare he received made him chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. Big bad alpha. I won't tell anyone you're a sucker for babies."

Derek softened slightly as he looked down at Noah. "It's good for the pack. Growth. We always had a posse of little ones before..."

He frowned again, a flicker of pain followed by the scowl he wore as a mask. He stood, laying Noah down gently. Jackson felt a little bad that he'd accidentally brought up bad memories but also couldn't escape the warm feeling that there'd been bonding going on.

"He's asleep. Go back to bed. We still have training at seven."

Derek was gruff as ever and Jackson gave a nod, watching him leave. There was a heavy satisfaction flowing through him and he stumbled back to his bed with a happy sigh. Whatever his past was, he felt like he was home.


End file.
